elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Monkey Business
"Spirit Monkey Business" is the nineteenth episode in Season 1 of Elena of Avalor. It first aired on June 30, 2017. Plot Princess Elena is practicing with scepter's magic with Mateo and Zuzo. She has gotten better using its magic without it weakening her. At the same time, Elena and Mateo discovered some new abilities, such as a power that can show Elena visions. However, Elena still has yet to master the blaze power. Just then, Zuzo leaves to carry out some sprite guide business. Something about a boy stealing his brother's cookies. This reveals that Zuzo is not just Elena's spirit guide, but to other people as well. After he leaves, Mateo decides to meet his own spirit guide. Gathered in his workshop, Mateo summons his Spirit Guide, who turns out to be a spirit monkey named Bobo. However, he is not Mateo's Spirit Animal, and nor is he a Spirit Guide since he has no stripes. In his excitement, he swipes Mateo of his Tamborita and sends him to the Spirit World to meet his actual Spirit Guide using some magic corn. Elena calls for Zuzo and tells him about Bobo sending Mateo to the Spirit World. According to Zuzo, sending humans to the Spirit Worlds is against the rules and the Corn that Bobo used is called a Masico which has the power to let any spirit travel in and out of the human world. Elena and Zuzo journey to the spirit world, which is one gigantic tree. each branch represents different kinds of spirits. After a musical tour around the tree, Zuzo and Elena arrive at the home of Mateo's Animal Spirit, Cacahuate, who is a Spirit Sloth. They find him all tangled up. It turns out that Cacahuate caught Bobo near the Mosico stock, who removed his stripes and tied him up. Even though Zuzo gives him back his stripes, Cacahuate is shown not to have much confidence in being a Spirit Guide. In the past, he has had trouble with helping people and often blames himself. However, he still helps Elena and Zuzo find Mateo, who is in the Loop with the Zaindes, who make him their king. Meanwhile, word gets through that Bobo is causing even more trouble in the real world. Zuzo leaves to help out, leaving Elena with Cacahuate to rescue Mateo. Meanwhile, in the real world, Bobo is causing a lot of trouble throughout Avalor giving people very bad advice. Eventually, the other Spirit Animals find him, but he runs off after seeing how unimpressed they were with that his bad advice has caused. Back in the Spirit World, Elena and Cacahuate arrive in the Loop and find Mateo being carried around by the Zaindes. Because they think that he is their king, Cacahuate believes it will be impossible to get near him. Elena suggests that he try and get Mateo away from the Zaindes as fast as he can, but Cacahuate does not feel confident that they will succeed. The Zaindes are about to take Mateo to the Shadow Tunnels but then spots Elena and Cacahuate after shooting one of her earrings at him. Although still not feeling confident, Cacahuate flies in to save Mateo but instead ends up grabbing one of the Zaindes. Now they know that they are after Mateo, the Zandies rush him to the tunnels. Cacahuate again blames himself for what is about to happen to Mateo, but after some encouraging advice from Elena on not giving until he tried he comes up with a cunning plan. Elena pretends to be Queen of the Zaindes while wearing a banana crown. She commands the Zaindes to release Mateo so she can walk with her "King". However, it does not go as plan. The Zaindes pick up Elena and carry her to see the Shadow Tunnels as well. Then just as they approach the portal, Cacahuate comes in to rescue Mateo and Elena from the Zaindes and returns them home. Meanwhile back in the real world, Bobo tries everything to lose the other Spirit Animals, but they manage to surround him and take away his Mosico. After Cacahuate brings back Elena and Mateo, Bobo manages to get back the Mosico and escapes. However, Elena uses her scepter to reveal where he is and successfully blasts him the blazing spell. Zuzo gets the Mosico back and the other Spirit Animals surround Bobo. After finally realizing that he is not cut out to be a Spirit Guide, Elena suggests that he would be much better as King of the Zaindes. With everything in order, Mateo finally gets to meet his Spirit Guide, Cacahuate, who thanks the Princess for all her help. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Keith Ferguson as Zuzo *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Richard Kind as Cacahuate *Max Mittelman as Bobo *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Emiliano Díez as Francisco Song *Your Spirit Guide Trivia *Elena uses the Scepter of Light for the second time in this episode, followed by "The Scepter of Light". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1